2017-09-02 - Reassembled
After dropping off Asia to spend some quality time with Pepper, Tony is now at the mansion, lounging back in a chair while in the sitting room. A steaming pot of tea, along with cups and accessories sit on a stand in front of him while a holographic display is illuminated in front of him. He's 'turning' the pages by moving his hand from left to right while sipping from his tea cup. Cookies are also present, but at the moment they haven't been touched. He's dressed casually, a long sleeved black t-shirt that is tucked into a pair of dark blue cargo pants. The very slightly illumination of the arc reactor in the center of his chest only barely comes through the fabric of his shirt. It was hot as hell out there today and with the air conditioner at the Aerie broken again Clint has come to the mansion for his daily work out. So after parking his Skycycle out front he slips his ID Card through the lock on the door and heads inside with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He whistles tunelessly until he passes by the sitting room and finds Tony there looking all cozy and domesticated. Clint leans on the doorframe smirking good naturedly "Tea and cookies Tony? Most guys wait until they're married to become domesticated but I guess you're ahead of the curve," he teases Stark from his spot by the door. Stark's reason for cleaning up his act heads into the Mansion. She's been off shopping for her trousseau, trying to find things she likes, that Tony will love, and don't cost the earth. Yes, she's marrying Tony Stark and still has a budget. She's been to the salon today, and red hair gleams in soft waves, just a little bit trimmed off to keep it as healthy as ever. There's a soft blue sundress on with strappy high heeled sandals, a touch of cleavage without losing the look of the girl next door. She's breezing into the sitting room, knowing where to find Tony without asking anyone, a smile bursting across her face at the sight of him. Blue eyes are bright, and heels will click to carry her to quickly give Tony a kiss. "Enjoying some quiet time, sugar?" Tony looks up when Clint teases him and smirks. "Very funny, Arrow Guy. You know I don't drink alcohol anymore and Sabrielle has been on my case to start eating and drinking more healthy, so tea it is. And you know, Jarvis makes the best cookies, so.." He motions to a chair. "Feel free to join me, though. Feels like we haven't talked in ages." And then Sabrielle breezes in and the look on Tony's face changes as he lights up and stands briefly to greet her. He hugs and then kisses her before sitting back down, the display coming up again. He makes introductions. "Clint Barton, this is Sabrielle Maris. I'm not sure if you two know each other already." He pauses and then answers Sabrielle's question. "Actually, I'm becoming an expert in Geology. It's...surprisingly easy to grasp. I don't know why they hand out doctorates in this subject." "Well if you're sharing, I guess I can let it slide," Clint continues to tease as he makes his way into the room to partake of the cookies if not the tea then when Sabrielle makes her entrance Clint stops in his tracks and watches her breeze across the room to Tony. "Wow," he murmurs to himself even as he can't help but smile at how much Tony lights up at the sight of her. He drops his bag off on one of the chairs before introductions are made and when they are Clint walks across the room and offers his hand. "We haven't met, I'd remember," he says to Tony's question about if they'd met yet. "But I saw all the stories from the Expo. Nice to meet you Sabrielle, or should I start calling you Mrs Stark?" he jokes lightly. "Well, there's a lot of complex things to understand with Geology, if I've heard right. Just because you're a super genius." Sabrielle sasses him in that southern accent, eyes running over his face. Then she will turn to Clint, offering a hand. "Hi there. Nice to meet you." The smile is megawatt bright, and will warm a person down to their soul. Even a guy like Tony. She flushes at the comment of how Clint would remember if he had met her before. "Oh lord, the Expo." There's a roll of her eyes, a sidelong glance at Tony. "He thought the world's biggest spotlight was best for proposing. I never got hate mail before that." There's a chuckle. "Sabrielle is fine, thanks." Tony chuckles. "Complex. Right." He waves his hand and the display vanishes. "The only reason I'm learning this stuff is one of my satelites found an interesting element embedded in the side of a mountain in South America. I sent a team to retrieve a sample and sent to STAR labs for an analysis. Since I'm a stock holder in that company, they were more than eager to accomodate me." He stands up and serves everyone tea, instead of calling Jarvis to do it. That's a change in him that Clint hasn't seen. "And for the record, I thought my proposal at the Expo was the perfect end to the perfect evening. However, I didn't count on my past...exploits being so angry at Sabrielle." He attempts to look innocent and fails. Finally... "So Clint..what's new with you?" "Sabrielle it is then," Clint says with a nod before he uses the geology talk for a chance to scoop up a couple of cookies and take a seat on one of the nearby couches. "You would think that wouldn't you," he says of the grand proposal. "Didn't think about your ex-flings and you didn't think about us average joes, how's a guy supposed to top a proposal like that?" he asks before taking a bite of a cookie. "Oh you know," he answers Tony's question while covering his mouthful of cookie. "Chasing some leads for Fury helping Katie out. Oh, and I fought a fatpire the other night, so about the usual. Though if that rock turns out to be something Zemo or MODOK need to rule the world or whatever, let me know I'm dying for some proper Avengering." "Like I said, just because you're a super genius..." Sabrielle gives him a 'look', before she ruins it by smiling. "I am sure I would need several years to make it that sort of headway in a new subject." But, of course, she could afford to go for more degrees now, if she wants to.. Tony may even encourage it. "Yes, dear, it's obvious you thought a huge event covered by the media was the perfect time to ask me to be your wife. Asking your very private, sometimes shy girlfriend such a thing at such a time is clearly well orchestrated." There's dry sarcasm leavened with a big dose of affection there for Tony. There's a shake of her head as she regards Clint, still blushing. "Well, no average joes asked me out before he got there, so.." she shrugs. "I guess I'll keep him. He has endearing qualities." Her head tilts, brows creasing. "I'm sorry, a fatpire?" Tony comments to Clint. "Preliminary tests indicate that it could be used to amplify arc energy. I'm sure you know what that means. Anyone with half a brain will go after it. I'm sure I'm not the only one that detected it, either. So we may be gearing up for a trip to Brazil soon. I know MODOK or even Claw will make a play for it. We can't let that happen." He leaves Clint to explain about the fatpire as he looks a little sheepish towards Sabrielle. "Okay. You're right. I probably shouldn't have done that. And also? I think you can learn or do anything you want given the proper education. If that's something you want to do, you would have my full support." He lifts a finger. "I asked you out because you were super cute and..there were other factors, too." He coughs into his hand and blushes slightly. She probably knew what he was thinking about. "Anyway, in my defense, I wasn't trying to make the average joes look bad. But I'm Tony Stark..I had to make it memorable right?" "Definitely the loss for those Joes," Clint says before wolfing down another of those cookies and taking in what Tony has to say about the new rock and the trip to Brazil. "Great, I'll pack my sunscreen," he says with a smile. "Sounds like I need to pack some sunscreen," Clint says of the prospect of a mission to Brazil. "But count me in. Will be good to get Assembling again," he says. The Fatpire. "Pretty much what it sounds like, a vampire that drinks fat. It's what I get for teaming up with Spider-man." He shrugs. "You are not going to Brazil alone, or anytime near Carnival. I can't trust those other women around you." She teases Tony, blue eyes gleaming with it. "You never know, I might go back to school. After all, be a good role model thing, if I have to be in the media eye." She shrugs, trying to think of ways to make being thrust into the spotlight suck less. There's a snort at that cough, shaking her head. "What he's saying is, I was cute, didn't fall all over him, and he found out I was a virgin. Apparently he'd never known such a thing really exsisted in New York." Sabrielle will be blunt and honest enough for both of them. "A Fatpire? Does he own a plastic surgery clinic? He could feast and make a fortune." Tony raises a brow. "Spiderman huh? The last time I saw him, he was working with the female kryptonian..Kara. She's dating Peter Parker. I met them both at the Expo. Makes sense really. Parker has a lot of potential. He's brilliant..but also has no drive. There's no point in being intelligent if you have no motivation to use it. Something my father used to tell me all the time." He waves a hand. "Anyway, I know Fury keeps tabs on that vampire guy. Blade. Why didn't you call him? He's supposed to be an expert on the undead." He snorts. "And I use that term loosely." He coughs into his hand again. "Well, dear. I wasn't going to be as blunt as that. But you're right. That whole virgin thing just threw me for a loop. I had no idea those still existed." He says to Clint. "She made me work for it. I got to know her well before we ever got intimate. And that's pretty much how she got me..." Clint grins, "I think he did have one, or he was robbing one I came in late on that one," he says to Sabrielle before he adds to Tony. "Yeah, Kara was there with him as well. I've seen the Parker kid around. Really didn't see him dating an alien knockout like Supergirl though." Speaking of knockouts, Clint just about chokes on his cookie as Sabrielle bluntly shared details of her life with Tony he didn't need to have mental images of. He clears his throat. "Well you're both very lucky," he murmurs a touch awkwardly. "The fact I'm pretty and smart and intelligent had nothing at all to do with it." Sabrielle snarks playfully at Tony when her phone rings. There's a glance at the screen. "The school. I need to take this." There's a kiss for Tony's cheek, and a smiling wave for Clint before she's dashing for somewhere a little more private to take the call. Tony calls after her. "That too!" He then chuckles before looking back at Clint. "I take you got rid of the guy with no issues though? If it's going to be something that you're looking into further, I can design you some equipment to give you the upper hand. Sunlight arrows or garlic gas grenades. All you have to do is ask Clint." Clint watches Sabrielle go, not in a skeevy way but he can definitely appreciate what Tony's got. "You're a lucky man Stark. I can see why you made the proposal a big deal," he says to his fellow Avenger while he reaches out to steal another of Tony's cookies. As to the fatpire. "He's down, but I'll take the arrows since you're offering. The guy was only a couple blocks from my place wouldn't hurt to have vampire insurance handy." Then it's back to the matter of Miss Maris. "So when's the wedding?" Tony nods. "You got it. I'll have them delivered to you by the end of the week." He also watches her walk away and then grins at Clint's comment. "You have no idea, my friend. That woman has changed me. Made me into a better man." He grabs a cookie for himself as he leans back his chair. "You know she wants a family, and I'm not going to fight her on it. Well, we haven't officially set a date yet, but she's been doing some shopping, though I think we're going to wait until the paperwork on us becoming Asia's legal guardians comes through." He shrugs. "But I know it's going to be soon. I don't see any reason to wait a long period of time. What about you? Given any thought about settling down?" "Thanks," Clint says about the arrows. Always good to have a few surprises ready when things got weird. As for weird Clint smirks openly at Tony. "You, kids?" he says before he cocks his head and reconsiders. "Actually you've done a great job with Asia so maybe it's not so far fetched." He nods at the news Tony's planning on adopting the little sprout. "About time," he says with a grin before that question causes Clint to pause. "Thought about it once or twice," he says scratching his head. "Never seems to work out, I meet the right girl and then the life gets in he way and either she or I ends up picking the life." Tony ahs. "One of the downsides of working for Fury, I guess. The thing about being an Avenger is that she would never try to keep me from it. Speaking of which, the more I think about it, the more I believe we may end up taking that trip to Brazil." The computerized voice of JARVIS interrupts. "Sir, this was just sent for you." Tony replies. "Show it to me." A screen appears in front of him with a lot of complex math computations and figures. Tony studies it for a moment and sighs. "I was afraid of this. Now we have to take that trip. According to this, the element I was talking about before isn't indiginous of Earth. Which means.." He looks at Clint. "..pack your sunscreen." "One of them," Clint admits though it was as often his hero life that got in the way of his romances as his spy one. "And I'm glad she's willing to go along for the ride," he says of Sab. "Not many girls are really up for that sort of thing." The JARVIS chimes in and Clint is on his feet. "Great. Been awhile since I've been to Brazil. Hope they don't still remember my last time at Carnivalle," he quips. There was an incident and a Youtube video. "Quinjet in five?" Tony stands up. He nods. "Quinjet in five. Also, see if you can round up a few others. They don't have to be Avengers, but they do need to be trustworthy. I don't want this getting out for now." He smirks. "Sabs is tougher than she looks. Also, I built her some armor and she's been trained in it's use. It's designed to work in conjunction with her natural talents." He pauses. "She's a mutant. A telepath and empath." Clint pulls his ID from his pocket putting out the call while he goes through his mental rolodex of other heroes. He laughs "Of course you made her a suit," he says though the news she was a mutant was a surprise. "A telepath huh? Guess I am going to have to watch my mind and my mouth around the future Mrs Stark. She going to petition to join the team?" he asks as he grabs his bag from the chair. After all, she has powers and a suit. Tony shakes his head. "No, she's not. She has no aspirations whatsoever to be a super hero. In fact, the only reason she even agreed to the armor is because I stressed the point of her having some kind of protection in case my enemies decide to come after her to get to me. She's already had to use it once. It's designation is Iron Maiden, but she doesn't really like the name." He laughs as he makes some preparations using his phone. He's following along behind Clint towards the lower levels where the hangar is. "I can't raise Steve. Which means Fury has him out on a mission somewhere. Though you might be on to something. We might need to start thinking about adding to the roster." Clint fires off quick invites to Nightwing, Green Arrow and Spider-woman as well as a long shot call to Widow. "Well I ran into that Iron Fist guy the other day, he looked like he had some moves. Hear anything about him?" he asks now that they're speaking about potential members. "And there's Spidey, if we can sort out his warrants." Clint says as they reach the door to the hanger, Clint hits the button and steps inside as the doors iris open. Tony steps inside with Clint. "I've seen Iron Fist in action. He does have some good moves, and it seems like he might be a team player. Spider man is also a good canidate based on his previous work, but he's unpredictable in the sense that I'm not sure if he would even want to work with a team. He's too busy feeling sorry for himself." That last part is said with a small degree of annoyance. "Yeah, Webhead can be that way, but let's keep an open mind," Clint says as he goes to grab a couple of more gear bags for the trip. ''Continued in: 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle